The Legend of Zelda: Electrical Tornado
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: One night, a boy and girl fall out of rip in the sky and are found by the four Links. But just what is this strange pair hiding? And does the girl hold the key to changing evil to good? OOCXOC Shadow/DarkXOC VioXOC Rated T for Vatonage and Blue's bad mouths.
1. The Rip in the Sky

**A/N: Hiya! Lightning on the Dance Floor here! So, my OOC and another OC fall into the Four Swords world… And insanity ensues. FULL BACKGROUND EXPLANATION FOR CHARACTERS INCLUDED INSIDE! So, I'm gonna have fun with this. Special thanks to RedNemi for her support of this story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own Lightning and Vatonage! I am making no profit from this except for the smiles on my reader's faces._

**So without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

I looked out the window. We had been able to find a small abandoned shack to stay in, to hide from the pelting rain outside. I looked back at the others. Blue was asleep with Red on his chest, snuggled into him slightly. It made me smile faintly at this display of affection. I knew that even though we were all the same age (not to mention, the same _person_, I thought), Blue secretly loved Red like a younger brother. Green was on the other bed in the room, clutching his sword, sheathed, in his sleep. I was unable to fall asleep unlike the others though. I couldn't help but think about how the skies began to fill with thunderclouds a few hours ago, when we left the ruined Hyrule Castle after escaping Shadow Link with the help of the blue maiden.

Suddenly, there was a flash outside. But it wasn't thunder; it looked as if the sky was ripping itself apart. Inside the ripped fabric of space seemed to be a swirling mass of color. Suddenly, two figures fell from the hole in the sky, landing roughly on the ground a ways away from the shack.

"Guys! Wake up!" I yelled, grabbing my sword and shield. Red looked up drowsily. "V-Vio…? What's happening?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "There are some people out there in the storm! I think they might be hurt!" I went over to Green and shook him, waking him up. "Wake up Blue, Red."

Red quickly woke up Blue and we got ready to head out to help the people I saw fall from the hole in the sky. "We ready?" I asked. We all had out shields over our heads.

"Let's go!" Blue said, smirking cockily.

"I think I am…" Red said uncertainly.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Green replied, determined.

I yanked open the door and we all ran outside into the storm. "Over there!" I screamed over the raging weather. We all dashed to the two figures.

It seemed to be a boy and a girl. The girl was okay, but she was holding the unconscious male in her arms. The female had short, spikey brown hair, while the boy had long, lavender hair. She looked up at us.

"Please help! Vatonage used his body to protect me from our fall, but he got knocked out!" I sort of froze. Her eyes… They were a bluish-green with green around the edges. She had a ring of hazel around her pupils and flecks of brown in her eyes. Through all of my studies and experience I'd seen brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, grey eyes- heck, I'd even seen red eyes!- I had never seen a triple-colored eye before.

"Hey, Vio!" I turned around. Blue was holding the unconscious male. "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help?" I blinked, clearing my head.

"Can you walk?" I asked the girl. "Yup, I can." I held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "I hope Vatonage will be okay…" She looked at her feet. "Who?" I asked.

"My friend who is being carried," She quickly ran up to the Blue hero to see her hurt friend. Holding my shield over my head, I ran back to the shack with the others. I closed the door behind all of us, making sure to lock it.  
"Oh no! He's shivering!" Red wailed, worried for the injured boy. "We have to get him out of these clothes," Green stated. The strange-eyed girl walked up. "I think Vato has a change of clothes or two…" She unhooked a small pouch from his belt. She stuck her entire arm into the tiny bag. "An adventurer's pouch…" I muttered. 'There's something curious about these two,' I thought. The girl pulled out a red tunic and grey pants, handing them to Green. She then turned around and walked over to the window.

I walked over to her. "So, you never told us your name," I said, attempting to make conversation. Her eyes were glued to the falling raindrops. "It's Lightning… Lightning Strike." I knew for a fact that could not be her real name. "Well, Lightning, I'm-"

"You are Vio. I already know." She turned to face me, her eyes boring into my head.

I backed up a step. "How did you…" Lightning grinned. "I know many things. I know you were the only one to see us fall from the Void."

"How do you know these things?" I asked. There is something up with this girl, and I want to know what. "I know you were the only one who saw due to deductive reasoning." Lightning faced the window again. "You seemed suspicious of us. The others were only confused. There, I can conclude that you saw something the others did not. Also, you would not have been leading the way if you did not see where we fell. It is only simple logic."

"You fell from the sky?" We turned around. The boy, Vatonage, was clothed and Red was standing by his bed, looking at us curiously. Blue was leaning against the wall. "She's probably exaggerating, Red." He said dismissively, eyes closed. "You never told us that you saw them fall, let alone tell us the fell from the sky," Green said inquisitively.

"Umm… well…" I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Never mind that. I'll explain in the morning." Lightning said. "Okay." Green said.

'I'll be looking forward to it…' I thought.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Read and review, and I'll reply in the next chapter to you! And remember, a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage! See you next chapter!**


	2. Head in the Clouds

**A/N: Hello! And we're back again, so are you all ready? Lightning is a really screwed up character, and she tends to be confusing at times. Vatonage is there to help her get her point across, luckily. Also, we're introducing four new characters.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, because if I did, Vaati would be a hero in every game._

(Green's POV)

I was the first to wake up of my counterparts, as usual. I looked at the others. Red was curled up in Blue's arms, the injured purple-haired boy was sleeping peacefully, and Vio was hugging his pillow, drooling a little. That was the thing about Vio; he could never fall asleep at night, but when he finally did, he slept so deep, Ganondorf could do ballet on his forehead and he still wouldn't wake up.

As I started to slip my tunic on over my long-sleeved shirt and pants, I noticed that I wasn't the only one awake. The girl, Lightning, was up and looking out the window again. Since the clouds had moved this morning and sunlight filled the small house, I could see her a little better. Her brunette hair was sticking out on the sides but it was also colored with large streaks of purple, blue, red, and light brown in places. She had a large cowlick on the left side of her head and a large lock of her hair stuck straight out on the right side, curling. She was wearing a bright orange tunic with a long-sleeved yellow shirt underneath.

"Enda she vu… No ven shown do… Que shown twu… Kewanu sa lei…" She was singing very quietly to herself, staring outside. My ears twitched. Lightning was singing in ancient Hylian!

"Hey, you." I said. She turned around. "Yeah? What's up?" She sounded a bit worn out. "Um… How long have you been awake?" I asked, walking up to her. "Long enough, I guess." Lightning sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "I'm tired." Her eyes were glued to the floor. "I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Vatonage."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. Lightning looked up, startled. "I understand. I wouldn't be able to sleep if it was my friend, too." I smiled warmly at the girl. She grinned a little. "Thanks, Green."

"Say, you never explained how you knew all of our names…" I scratched the back of my head. "Well…" She giggled a bit, almost insanely, causing Red to stir in his sleep. "I really can't explain without Vato helping me. You see, I tend to say extensively long and complicated phrases when all I need is a short answer, so Vato is there to help shorten it."

"Ah… Okay then." Lightning walked over to the door. "I'm going to go outside for a while." I shrugged. "Sure. Be careful!" I called after her.

(Lightning's POV)

"Hmm… Since Vato's not awake yet, I'll have to figure this out on my own." I was walking away from the little house we were staying in. Once I was far enough away, I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I created a small thundercloud and hopped on it, floating up into the air. You see, I may not be a sorceress or a mage or anything, but I have some pretty cool powers. I can control electricity and create thunderclouds from nothing. I also… can rip open holes in the fabric of space. Yes, _the fabric of space_. These holes lead to a place inbetween time and space, which Vato and I call the Void. Inside that is a book. _The_ book. The book contains my whole life since… since _that_ happened. I shivered, unrelated to the cold, thin air.

Oh well. I was here to study my surroundings, not think about the past. From my vantage point, I could see that we were relatively close to the castle, but near the Village of the Blue Maiden. I never got tired of floating on clouds. "So, now I've gotta say something to you to get you to notice us?" I spun around.

Behind me was a girl with bright blue hair garbed in a long deep grey dress, staying in flight with her large purple avian wings. Next to her, floating on nothing, was a girl whose deep brown hair stuck out on both sides of her head, a large red streak in the front. I gasped.

"Fallen! Darkiette!" I yelled, embracing them both. Fallen smirked, smoothing down her blue hair. Darkiette smiled, saying, "You just refuse to call me Dark Wolfie, don't you all?" I grinned. "Yup!" I looked around. "Where's Matyro? I left Lali with him." Darkiette snapped her fingers. Two small, fuzzy one-eyed bats flew up to her. One had a large pink bow on her head and she had an orange eye. That was Lali. The other, Matyro, had a blue eye. "There you two love-bats are!" Matyro hid behind Darkiette a little. Lali blushed as she flew over to me, chirping.

"Let's go check on Vato. Boy will everyone be surprised when I come back with four others!" I smiled.

**Yes, Lightning **_**was**_** singing Ballad of the Goddess. She can do that. Don't worry; chapter 3 should be up soon. Darkiette and Fallen will be explained in due time. And remember, don't mock Shadow Link for being a shadow or he'll open a whole case of kick-ass on you! See you next chapter!**


	3. Vato and Lighty

**A/N: I know I said Vatonage would get some dialog last chapter. Sorry, but he's getting it this chapter. NOW, TO THE PLOT!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. At all._

(Red's POV)

"Umm, guys?" I asked. "What, Red?" Blue said, sitting on his bed, putting on his boots. "Where's Lightning?" Green looked up from polishing his sword. "She went out. She should be back soon."

Just then, the door slammed open. "Hey, people! Is Vatonage awake yet?" The voice came from an insanely-haired girl with blood-red eyes. Vio looked up from his book. "Who are you?"

Another girl, this one with bright blue hair and garbed in a grey dress walked in. "I am Fallen," She said. "This is Dark Wolfie, or Darkiette as we call her." She made a small curtsey. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the four Links."

Vio raised an eyebrow, but his gaze returned to his book. Lightning walked in behind them, along with two bats with only one eye each. "Oh… my… goddess…" I murmured, eyes growing wide. Blue snapped to attention. "What?!" I ran up to the little bats, grabbing them from the air.

"They're so cuuuuuuuuute!" I yelled, hugging the little furry balls of fluff. Blue facepalmed. "Dear Din…"

They both burrowed out of my grip, retreating onto the air. "Do they have names?" I asked the neon blue haired girl, Fallen, I think. "The one with the bow is Lali, and the blue-eyed one is Matyro." The girl spoke calmly down to me. She sort of gave off the aura of a big sister type of person. Lightning rushed past me, to Vatonage.

"Vato… Vato, wake up…" She slowly shook her friend. "L-Lighty…? Where are we?" The purple haired boy asked, sitting up.

"So, the injured boy finally wakes up." Vio said, putting a bookmark in his book and snapping it shut.

Vatonage looked at us all. "So, I guess we did make it, then?" He looked at Lightning. "Yeah, w-we did…O-oh, Vatooo!" Lightning yelled, hugging her friend. "I was so worried about you! Don't do that ever again!" She sobbed in his arms. "L-Lighty…" He murmured.

Thirty minutes later…

Everyone was on the road. Green had invited the three girls, two bats, and one boy to travel with us until they could find where they were going. "Just who are you looking for anyway?" I asked Fallen. "I do not know. Only Lightning knows."

"And speaking of Lightning knowing things…" Vio said, looking at Lightning. She was staring at the sky. "Later today. When we set up camp." Vatonage walked closer to her. "Are you alright?" He seemed worried. Lightning didn't respond; she just averted her gaze to the ground. "The mark… it hurts…" She said quietly. What mark? What is she talking about? Vatonage wrapped an arm around the girl protectively. "But who?" Vatonage asked her. Lightning looked up at him and mouthed a word. "W-what?! He's parading around as-""Shh!" Lightning shushed Vatonage.

Fallen looked at the sky. "It is getting dark. We should find a place to camp." Vio nodded. "Agreed."

An hour later…

We were all sitting around the campfire I had started. "So…" Vio began.

Lightning nodded. "Vatonage will help to explain what I'm saying in a more understandable way." Vatonage smiled a little.

"Now, where to begin… Okay. So, Vatonage, me, Fallen, Darkiette, and the bats… well, we're all from different dimensions. Fallen came from one, I came from one that's very different from this one, Vato and the bats and Darkiette all came from the same one. Is that understandable?" I nodded. Vio said, "But how? How were you able to get here?"

Lightning sighed. "Vato, get ready." Vatonage nodded. "So, four months ago, I touched a fallen star, which was absorbed into my body. I was kidnapped and my family was murdered in front of my eyes. My blood type is special, allowing my body to be able to change shape when in a new environment. With some help from my friends, we were able to escape from the place all of the kidnapped were held and tortured, and I… I…" Lightning looked down. "Well, anyway, after that, when I fell asleep I was transported into a realm inbetween time and space." She looked up. "We call it the Void. It has no space, yet it is endless. Time flows, but it stands still. There is no air, yet you breathe. There is no gravity, yet you don't float away. It is a swirling mass of color and shape."

"Uh…" I raised my hand. "You lost me there."

"What she means," Vatonage said, "Is that it is a world with no laws. It lies inbetween time and space. We have nicknamed it the Void. And inside, at the middle…"

"…Is the book." Lightning finished. "This book has recorded my life, and it tells me what I need to do. It was the thing that helped me find Vato here," She smiled, snuggling close to Vatonage, who was beside her. The boy blushed a bit as he put a hand on his forehead.

"The book also has the power to send us to places. I have the power to access the Void, and from there I can access anywhere, but the book is the thing that sends us exactly where we need to go."

Green raised a hand. "So, that's how you fell from the sky? The book sent you?" The duo nodded. "But you said you can access the Void. How?"

Lightning stood up. "This…" She extended her arms, the backs of her hands against each other as she grasped the air. "…Is how." Suddenly she ripped her arms apart, tearing a hole in the air. Inside was a swirl of color, just like she said. The Void.

"I also have a part in the Void where I store things." She grinned at me. 'Which reminds me… I've got something for you, Red." Lightning stuck one of her arms into the Void, searching for something. "Where is it…?" She growled in frustration, sticking both arms into the rip in space. "Din damn it!" She yelled. "Ah, here it is!"

Lightning pulled out a small plush kitten. "Aww, it's soooo cuuuute! Is it for me?" She walked over and handed me the little plush. It was white with black splotches. "I'm gonna name it Socks!" I exclaimed, hugging it. "Socks?" Blue raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! It looks like it's wearing little white socks!"

Darkiette yawned. "I'm tired," She exclaimed. "Let's go ahead and hit the hay." Green nodded, pulling out his bed roll. "Goodnight, everyone."

**So, was it any good? Just what is 'the mark'? What is the duo hiding? Does Fallen and Darkiette know what the other two know? I guess you'll just have to find out! Review please! Reviews make my day! And remember, if arrows or bombs or your sword doesn't work, kill it with fire! See you next chapter!**


	4. In the Shadows

**A/N: Hey, we're back up, and we're back at it! So, we get to the ACTUAL PLOT! Yaay!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, chuchus wouldn't be enemies._

(Lightning's POV)

I smiled happily as our group was walking through the forest, on our way to the Village of the Blue Maiden. Lali was perched on my head, trying to hide from the red hero who kept wanting to cuddle the little one. Fallen had pulled her wings back into her body fully, not wanting to snag one of her purple feathers on a branch. Blue was walking alongside Red, who was talking nonstop to the boy even though he wasn't paying attention. Green was chatting casually with Vatonage, Darkiette was floating around above us with Matyro, and Vio was walking alongside Fallen.

"All dressed up and ready to par-taaaayy…" I suddenly sung loudly, causing everyone to stare at me. "Cruisin' down the boulevard, a rooftop down, yeeeeeeaaah…"

Vatonage facepalmed. "Here they go…" He mumbled.

Suddenly, Darkiette swooped down, singing, "Welcome to the club, get into the sound!" I smirked. "Mr. DJ'll put your record on-"Fallen cut in. "And spin it around and rooooooouuundd..."

Darkiette fist pumped. "We're gonna burn this club to the grou-ound..."

"BOOM BOOM!" We all yelled. "What'cha gonna do-" Fallen started. "When the club goes…" Darkiette smiled. "LO-O-O-O-O-CO!" We all yelled.

Green looked at Vatonage. "Do they do this a lot?" Vatonage nodded. "Yup."

An hour later…

We were now all singing Welcome to the Club. Finally, Blue whirled around. "Okay, all of you SHUT UP! I've been listening to you for AN HOUR!" Our trio looked at each other and decided to shut up.

I suddenly stopped. "Wait, how long until we get to the village?" I asked. Green looked over his shoulder. "About another day or so." I shrugged.

My ears twitched. Fallen turned around and walked next to me. Darkiette floated down and landed on the other side of me.

"_We know._" All of us said at the same time. We heard the others start to walk towards us, but we paid them no attention. "_We see you. Come out, Shadow_."

(Shadow's POV)

I cringed as the three girls' voices rang out at the same time, calling my name. I was hidden behind a bush, watching the heroes. I had on a special cloak to protect me from the sun. Suddenly the trio turned to face the bush I was hidden in. I felt my breath get caught in my chest.

"_Come __**out**__, Shadow. You cannot hide._" They seemed almost lifeless as they talked in harmony. I stood up, having no other option. Green and Vio drew their swords, Red hid behind Blue, who was holding Red's hand protectively, and the purple-haired boy just stood there. The girl in the middle shook her head, blinking.

"So, we finally meet! I'm Lightning!" She held out her hand. I stared at her. Was she crazy? She wanted to shake hands with me, Shadow Link! I'd kidnapped Zelda and the maidens, beat up the Links, and I served Vaati, for crying out loud!

"It's a hand. You shake it." Lightning said. "I'm not gonna kill you, or anything."

"We should," Blue hissed, but Fallen turned around and held up a hand.

Having no other option at the moment that I could think of, I hesitantly shook the girl's hand. She stared deeply into my eyes after I let go of her hand. Her eyes were a mix of blue, green, and brown.

Suddenly, she sighed. "You can't carry on with this, Shadow."

"Huh?" I was confused. What was she talking about?

She stared into my eyes again. "My eyes see through deception and lies, Shadow. I can also sense secrets. You won't reach your deepest wish this way."

"How do you know _anything_ about me?" I asked, taken aback.

"You won't be accepted by them this way. You're making them hate you."

My eyes widened. How did she know my deepest secret? That I wanted to be noticed?

That I wanted to be _loved?_

The girl with blue hair looked into my eyes after Lightning had dropped her gaze. "I am Fallen," She stated, bowing slightly. "But unlike Lightning, my eyes do not see through deception. I am able to see into the hearts of others."

She tilted her head slightly. "You are a very troubled person," Fallen stated. "I sense that you are jealous of the Links."

All the different colored heroes looked startled. "You envy how they are loved by all, how they have friends, how they are considered heroes."

Fallen looked down. "In an attempt to prove you are just as good as them, you joined Vaati in order to be noticed. But you hate what you have to do. You hate killing so many innocent lives…"

"S-stop!" I growled, clutching my head. "Stop it!"

The last girl stepped forward. "I am Darkiette, as everyone calls me. But my true name is Dark Wolfie." I knew there was something different about this girl. She was a shadow, too!

She nodded her head slightly. "Like Lightning and Fallen, my eyes are special, too. But my eyes see your true aura."

Darkiette smirked. "Don't try to hide it, Shadow. You know you are more light than dark."

The other Links looked startled. "But…how? He kidnapped Zelda!" Green exclaimed.

Darkiette threw back her head and laughed insanely. "How?! Hahaha! My eyes don't lie! He did that all for attention, just like a little kid!" Darkiette's body began to tremble. _"JUST LIKE I DID!" _She screamed to the sky.

Lightning and Fallen rushed over to their friend, grabbing her arms. The girl closed her eyes, but when she opened them, they were completely a light pink.

I began to slowly back up, like everyone else did except for the three girls. The shadow's body began to swirl with a black smoke.

"What's going on with her?!" I yelled.

"I have no idea! We've only known her for two days!" Green yelled back.

Lightning and Fallen had their eyes closed, not speaking as they held down the shadow's arms.

Then, Darkiette screamed inhumanly. And then the world went black.

**SUSPENCE! So, just what is Darkiette doing? Is Shadow really just misunderstood? Did Red just pee himself? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! And remember, if you are at a high elevation and a girl starts to move closer to you, make sure you are in front a handrail, because she just might push you! See you next chapter!**


	5. Into the Light

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This chapter, we should be able to get pretty far! Hopefully! But the boss battle will be after everything gets shot to hell and back. XD Oh, and is Shadow really a bad guy? Just read on to see!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, 'cuz if I did, Shadow Link would get his own game._

(Shadow's POV)

Everything was black. I could only see black. I could feel my body, but I could not see. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see. There was only black. I was alone. It was dark and I was starting to feel afraid.

Then, suddenly I could see! But I still couldn't see. It was all in my head; I was seeing memories that weren't my own.

"Dark Wolfie!" I heard Lightning scream. I saw that Lightning and Fallen were standing on a castle… in the sky? It was floating on a cloud, much like the Tower of Winds, I thought.

"You are too late!" I heard Darkiette, or rather Dark Wolfie in this memory of hers, yell.

"Nothing is too late," Fallen said boldly.

"So sure, are you?" Dark Wolfie sneered.

"DARKIE!" I heard from behind me, or rather from behind Dark Wolfie. Suddenly, I saw myself!

Well, it wasn't really me. He had hair like mine and the boy was wearing an identical outfit, but his left eye was red and his right was blue.

"Darkie!" He yelled again, hugging Darkiette tightly.

"Shadow?" She asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at Dark Wolfie, the gashes on his face pouring blood onto his black tunic, staining it red.

"I-I tried to hold them off! The Links are too strong!" Tears poured down his bloody face as he hugged Dark Wolfie. She ran a hand through his violet hair.

"Dark Wolfie…" Fallen said softly. She didn't turn around.

"I know you care for him… You aren't really evil, are you? You just want to be accepted…" Fallen said sadly. Dark Wolfie closed her eyes as she held the sobbing boy close.

"Dark Wolfie… We want to see the real you. Not the girl who slaughters villages because her master says so, not the girl who laughs as she beats a hero senseless. We want to see _you_. This you." Lightning said.

"… M-my name… it's Darkiette… N-not Dark Wolfie…"

When I woke up, all I was aware of was light. Light everywhere.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed, attempting to get back into the shadows. I didn't have on my cloak! Someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey there, slow down. I used to be afraid of the light, too." I looked at the owner of the said limb.

"Y-you're…" I stuttered.

"Kyahahahaha! We really _do_ look alike, huh, Darkie?" It was the boy from Darkiette's memories; the other Shadow Link. The only difference was that now his hair had black on the tips of where it spiked out.

"Told you!" Darkiette was sitting by a fire with everyone else, eating a sandwich.

"Hey, does the light _actually_ hurt right now?" He asked me. We were still in the light, but it didn't hurt like before. Whenever I was even _near_ the light before, it burned.

"No… but _how_?" I stared at his red and cyan eyes.

"Darkie here separated your life from the Dark Mirror. She did the same thing with us a while back," The boy shrugged. "So you can go into the light now without getting hurt."

I stared at the ground. Why were these people being so nice to me? It didn't seem fair to me after all the things I had done.

"What's the Dark Mirror?" Vio asked suddenly.

"It's a mirror of darkness," I said before realizing what I had blurted out. "It's the source of Vaati's power."

Vio was silent for a moment before saying, "So if this mirror was destroyed, we could destroy Vaati?"

"Well, yeah, but you guys aren't ready to-" I was cut off as Lightning suddenly screamed.

"What the-?!" Everyone stared at her.

Vatonage looked over at Lightning, who was sitting beside him. "You've really got to come up with a better way to attract attention."

She shrugged. "It works, doesn't it?"

"Whatever." Vatonage sighed.

I shuffled my feet, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"I-I've overstayed my welcome. I need to think about what you all said… Goodbye," I said as I dashed off into the forest.

Behind me, before I was too far away, I heard, "He'll be back. I know he will."

(Lightning's POV)

In the morning, we set out for the village again, this time with the playful Shadow Link traveling alongside us.

Suddenly, the eye-bats began to chirp strangely.

"They see the village!" The black and purple haired shadow exclaimed.

We all ran to the top of the hill in front of us to see a beautiful seaside town.

"The Village of the Blue Maiden!" Red exclaimed.

"But… it's in a state of discord…" Fallen said.

"How can you tell?" Vio asked the girl.

"I can sense the overwhelming emotions of those below… They are confused and frustrated…"

Blue clenched his fists in determination. "Let's go, then!"

15 minutes later…

Our group was walking through the town square, towards a long line of angry and shouting people.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" I looked over to see a girl trying to calm the angry adults. One accidentally pushed her, and she yelped out in surprise as she hit the ground. The four Links pulled out their shields and pushed the people back.

"Back you go! Back in line!" Green smiled.

The girl looked up with clear green eyes. It was Erune, I realized. But I knew that I could not blindly speak out things that I wasn't supposed to know.

I held out my hand. "Hey," I smiled. "Ya' okay?"

"Y-yes… Thank you." She smiled slightly as I pulled her to her feet.

15 minutes later…

Erune had invited us over to her house. Vatonage looked over at me knowingly after I had been silent since meeting Erune.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" My friend whispered to me.

"…Yeah. I can't talk about it…" I looked down.

"I understand." Vatonage wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled. "You always do."

(Vio's POV)

After Erune had described the nature of the situation of the eighteen missing children, we all were in the guest room, relaxing on the beds. Well, _most_ of us, anyways.

"Guys," I asked. "Do you know where Fallen is?"

Green looked up. "I think I saw her out flying around."

"Thanks," I got up. "I'm going to go and check on her. She's been gone for a while."

"Okay!" Red grinned childishly. "Be careful, Vio!"

"I will." I murmured in response as I closed the door behind me, heading for the back door.

As I stepped off of the back porch, I saw her. She was dancing in the light of the quarter moon, seeming to dance on the air. Actually, she _was_ dancing on the air, thanks to her large violet wings. Her moves were graceful, even though she seemed to be making up her steps as she went.

"How… can you see into my eyes… like open doors…?" She sang in a beautiful yet sad voice as she had her hands over her heart.

"Leading you down into my core… Where I've become so numb…" She was bent over slightly, arms extended fully, wings at their full size and splendor.

"Without a soul… My spirit's sleeping somewhere _cold_… Until you find it there and lead… it… back… home." Fallen now leaned back, eyes closed as she faced the moon.

"Wake me up!" Suddenly she yelled, jumping to another spot in the sky, toes pointed like a dancer.

"Wake me up inside! I can't wake up! Wake me up inside! **SAVE ME!**" Fallen had her hands together, raised to the sky as if she was praying.

"Call my name and save me from the dark! Wake me up! Bid my blood to run- I can't wake up! - Before I come undone! **SAVE ME! **_**SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME!**_" She sang to the sky, wings wrapped around the girl protectively as she reached for the moon itself, the stars and I being her only audience. Fallen then flicked out her wings, hands crossing her chest.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just _leave me_! _Breathe_ into me and make me _real_… Bring me… to… _life_." Fallen sang, eyes now open as she gracefully waved her arms to the unheard music.

As the girl danced and sang the whole song, I realized after about a minute that my jaw was hanging open in awe. I could not tear my eyes away from the girl who was singing so sadly, yet so beautifully, in the moonlight.

Finally, Fallen landed on the ground gracefully, reminding me of an angel. Suddenly, she noticed my presence.

"Um…" Fallen blushed a little, apparently embarrassed. "H-how long have you been here…?"

It took me a good fifteen seconds to register her question in my mind. "F-for your whole song, I think." I scratched the back of my head, feeling a bit awkward.

"W-was I _that_ bad…?" The girl looked down, wings drooping.

"N-no!" I immediately blurted out, causing her head to snap up. "You were _amazing_! Where d-did you learn to sing like that?" I asked, a bit embarrassed at my sudden outburst.

"Well, I don't know." She wrapped her wings around herself protectively. "I've just always been able to sing like that."

She laughed, grinning a little. "You should see our trio sing together. It's much better than just me singing by myself." Admittedly, I didn't think that anything could even _match_ what I had just heard.

I shivered a little, being unprotected from the chilly nighttime air. I guess I had just realized how cold it actually was at that moment.

"Here," Fallen said as she walked next to me, draping one of her wings over my back like a blanket. "It's cold tonight. I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks," I blushed as I moved a bit closer to the girl's warm feathers. 'Why am I blushing so badly? Why in Hyrule am I feeling so awkward right now?! I'm a hero, for Nayru's sake! Why am I acting like this?!' I thought, confused by my emotions.

Suddenly she sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. It's just my instinct to want to protect my friends because of my role as the Protector."

"The Protector…?" I asked curiously. Fallen opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as Green started yelling.

"Erune? Erune?! Sh-she's gone!" Green yelled from the front porch. "Search the grounds! Look for clues!"

Fallen instantly was up, wings spread out. "I'll look from the air!" She yelled as she flew off. I suddenly realized that I missed Fallen's warmth, but I couldn't worry about that right now.

We _had_ to find Erune!

**Ooh, Vio's getting the hots for Fallen~! XD Could this be…? FORESHADOWING?! Haha, yep, there'll be a side story coming up later about what happens when Vio accidentally turns himself into a neko… X3 And Fallen has to deal with him and all the dogs that want to kill him. LOL Alright, review please!  
And remember, green chuchus taste like apple jelly! See you next chapter!**


End file.
